<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bites by CheezPleez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284508">Bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez'>CheezPleez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Capwolf, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Pietro Maximoff, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the helicarriers Steve is on the path to recover and hopefully find Bucky and take Hydra out once and for all. Unfortunately the universe loves to kick him when he's down and he finds that the winter soldier accidentally left him with more than just a few bullet wounds and broken bones. Will he be able to hide being a giant hulking werewolf from his team or will the secret find its way out and if it does how will they handle adding another monster to the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearly a month after the helicarriers that it had happened. He had just moved back to New York, to Stark, no Avengers tower. He felt miserable all day. He was grouchy, his bones ached and he couldn't seem to eat enough. After he snapped at both Pepper and Bruce he decided to call it a day and just go to bed.  He was in the shower trying to clear his head when it happened. It felt like his body was being ripped apart and set on fire. He stumbled out and collapsed on the floor. When he came to, he couldn’t believe the monster staring at him in the mirror was him. He stumbled back onto the floor and looked over himself shaking his head. “No, no, no, no. This CAN’T be happening.” He was beginning to panic. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs. This had to be a nightmare. He would wake up in his bed any minute now.</p><p>“Captain Rogers? My sensors indicate you are in distress. Do you need me to call someone to your room?” He was trying to answer but only managed a low howl. It seemed to snap him back to reality when he heard it. “Nnn.no..no Jarvis...I’m ok. Um..what...what's the weather outside right now?” He waited a beat before Jarvis replied “It is currently 53 degrees fahrenheit partially cloudy but otherwise a beautiful night. The moon is currently full and sunrise is expected at 7:45 am. Do you require anything else Captain?” He was still shaking as he tried to settle his mind. “J...Jarvis? Are..um...are werewolves……...real?”  He needed to hear someone but he wasn’t sure he could just call Sam or Tony. He knew they would figure out something wasn’t right and he was not sure he could deal with them seeing him like this. </p><p>“Captain, my search has supplied information that suggests the existence of werewolves to be fiction and more likely a misunderstanding of people suffering from a number of physical and mental health conditions.” He began to panic. Had he finally gone crazy? Had the stress of finding Bucky and losing him again finally taken its toll? “However, we have also been told that demigods and magic were make-believe as were aliens. Anything is possible in a world we have barely begun to understand and you are fortunately surrounded by people who are very open minded when it comes to the discovery of  myth turned reality.” He couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Thank you Jarvis I will keep that in mind.”</p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t remember this. He was huddled in the dingy hotel room rocking back and forth. James..no the asset? Bucky? Were any of them aware they could turn into this? He took a ragged breath and choked out a sob. He was scared and confused and now….now he was this thing. Werewolf, his mind finally supplied. When had this happened to him. Was it contagious? He normally had a mask clamped to his face much like a muzzle. How long had that been a thing? His brain ached trying to piece things together. One horrific memory came blooming through among it all. The man from the bridge...Steve...Stevie..punk. He was pulling him from the Potomac but he couldn’t use both arms to grab him….he used his teeth to get a better hold. He bit him. Horror flashed through his brain. No, Stevie was too sick. This would surely kill him wouldn’t it? No Steve the man on the bridge he was strong. Not sick. He was big but…..he had been small...so small...when did he stop being small?”</p><p>“Weren’t you smaller? “<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“What happened?”<br/>
“I joined the army.”<br/>
“Did it hurt?”<br/>
“A little.”<br/>
“Is it permanent?”<br/>
“So far.” </p><p>He shuddered. What was that? When was that? Mission report? Steve? Steve was his mission. But what was the mission? He lurched forward and emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor as a shiver ran through his body. Steve would never want him back like this. What had Hydra done to him? Had Hydra done this?</p><p>He spent the night on the floor in the corner of the room praying he could remember something by the time the sun began to rise. He prayed his mission was safe and not a monster like him. His mission was too good to be reduced to this. His mission needed to be protected. He would be. The widow and the man with the wings watched out for him.  He couldn’t control the sobs that escaped him. Steve didn’t need him. He was better without him probably.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve didn’t bother with his morning run. He felt sluggish and nauseous as he trudged into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Natasha looked up from her laptop and frowned. “You look like shit. Nightmares again? I told you not to be so eager to read that file.” He only managed an annoyed grunt. “Wow. Caveman Rogers today. Don’t think I have seen this side yet.” He only scowled at her from his spot at the table. “Christ fine I’ll shut up. What crawled in your ass this morning?” He responded by getting up and going back to his suite. A few moments later Tony came in with Bruce. They both looked over at Natasha. “You good? You look like someone kicked your puppy and that's saying something.”</p><p>She frowned “Something seem wrong with Rogers to you? He’s been a bear all week but he’s been worse since yesterday.” Bruce shrugged and sat down with his cup of tea. “Nat, he’s been through a lot. Maybe it's all finally hitting him? Try and be patient. I’m sure he’ll come around.” She shrugged “I guess I’m just not used to seeing him like this.” <br/>“Who, like what?” Clint came strolling in and sat down at the table. “Apparently Spangles really had his underoos in a twist this morning.” Clint frowned “Yea I noticed that yesterday. Maybe he’s still in pain from the fight? I mean he’s still healing even if the fractures are mostly mended, that kinda damage takes time.” Tony shrugged “Maybe he’s secretly a werewolf?” Bruce chuckled a bit and shook his head. “I think it would be hard to miss if he were a werewolf.” Natasha gave Clint a look but said nothing. She would keep an eye on Steve and encourage Sam to do the same.    </p><p> </p><p>Steve didn't leave his suite for the rest of the week. He didn't feel like it. Nat finally forced her way in and found him wrapped in a blanket on the couch watching Wizard of Oz. The surrounding apartment was tossed all over. If she had to hazard a guess it would be that Steve hadn't left that spot at all. "Jarvis, how long has he been like this?"</p><p>"Captain Rogers has been mostly catatonic for the last two days. He suffered an emotional breakdown on Wednesday evening. I have since monitored his vitals and played movies and music that might soothe him." She frowned. "Why didn't you say something?"</p><p>"Captain Rogers requested that unless it was life threatening or lasted longer than seven days no one be called. While his condition is concerning he is in no immediate danger. I felt it best to give him some time to collect himself." She kneeled and carefully carded her fingers through his hair. He relaxed little into her touch and closed his eyes. "Steve...I can't read your mind. Please help me out here."</p><p>"I don't know what I'm doing any more Nat. Nothing is simple any more and it keeps getting more complicated." She could hear defeat in his voice. He was broken so badly. "Steve...it's gonna be ok. We heard from Nick yesterday. He has some leads on Hydra bases. Once he finds where the scepter ended up we are gonna go get it and Thor is taking it back to Asgard where it should have gone in the first place." He sat up a little and looked at her. "You think he would have ended up the same way?" </p><p>"I'm not sure I follow." He pulled his knees to his chest. "Loki. If Thor let S.H.I.E.L.D. have him, let Hydra have him, would he have been broken and warped just like Bucky? How many people did we fail as Hydra grew under all our noses?" She wrapped her arms around him. "Steve no. Please stop thinking this is all your fault. You can't help him if you are still beating yourself up. Come on let's get you cleaned up and go for a walk. I don't think I like you with a beard."</p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>It took another three months before they had a lead on the Scepter. Steve looked at the files in front of him. They had taken out several Hydra bases but had also found several already decimated.Everyone brutally murdered. Tony surveyed the files from the taken bases. "You think Barnes did this?" He shook his head. "Hard to say but whoever did was very angry and very strong."</p><p>Bruce shuddered as he glanced at one of the images. "It looks like something out of dead snow." Nat raised an eyebrow. "Bruce you didn't strike me as the horror movie type." He shrugged "I'm not really. Just wanted to see what the fuss was. Still not my idea of a good time." Steve was reading over the next target. Of course it had to be in Germany in the mountains. "How soon did Thor say he was gonna be here?" He snapped. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little anxious. I just want this to be done with. Hell I thought this fight ended in '45."<br/>Thor arrived later. They resolved to head to the base the next day. </p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Alarms were sounding everywhere as scientists rushed around trying to save as much as possible. Pietro leaned close to his sister. "It's nearly dark. We could escape in the confusion. We could go home sister." She nodded her head. "When Von Strucker asks us to fight we say yes and then we are gone. No more Hydra lab rat life for us."</p><p>"Where will we go though? It has been years. We have nothing." He shrugged "I will get a job and work. We will figure it out." The thought made her want to laugh "Pietro the day i see you work is the day hell freezes over." He didn't hold back his laugh. Sure enough Von Strucker came and asked them to defend their escape and then regroup. </p><p> </p><p>Steve was giving it all he had. He needed this to be over quickly. He was cutting things close this month. Once they found the scepter they could not risk losing it so they made their move. He couldn't protest and he couldn't sit this out. "Uh guys..heads up...Hulk says he smells a wolf in our area."</p><p>Steve tried to focus on the Hydra soldiers in front of him. "We probably disrupted its den in all this. I'm sure it's nothing. Focus on the fight." <br/>"Spangles, we can multi-task here. SHIT!"<br/>"Language!"<br/>"Are you kidding me right now?" He didn't have time for Tony to play around. He finally made his way to the building cornering Von Strucker.</p><p>"Captain, so good to see you. Are you alright? Your age must be catching up to you." He didn't let the dig about his exhaustion distract him. "You know I helped with the research that went into the most recent programming for him. The scepter had some rather interesting results for him. Part of me wonders If you learned about them. Either way this will kill you."</p><p>Steve saw red as he listened to him talk about Bucky like he was a science project. He launched forward. As he did so a blast tore through the wall. A shot rang out but was lost in the commotion as the building crumbled. He could feel pain in his side as calls came over the comms. He didn't answer he couldn't, his first thought was run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pietro and Wanda made their escape despite Wanda's protest to go after Ironman. They found a spot to stop and watch everything go down in flames. It was then that Wanda saw the stumbling Figure collapse nearby. They cautiously looked over to see Captain America bleeding on the ground at their feet. Wanda reached out with her magic and quickly drew back. "He is like the soldier. We can't stay near him." </p><p>They had seen the winter soldier transform once. They were using the scepter's magic on him and the results were an angry werewolf on a killing spree. He effortlessly killed 35 agents before someone tranquilized him. After that they tried not to have him out near the full moon. "If we help him…..maybe he will help us yes?" Wanda looked between her brother and the Captain. "Even if he changes he might not wake up." </p><p>They could hear the frantic calls coming in from his comms. "Answer it sister. This is our chance." She plucked the device off him. "Hello? We...found your Captain…" they were bombarded with questions about his location and status. Wanda panicked and the device shattered in her hands. "Wanda" her brother hissed. "I'm sorry." They were distracted when they saw Von Strucker and his men fan out in the woods toward them. "We have to go." Pietro stopped. "I….I can't just leave him. Go I will follow."</p><p>He carefully lifted the captain onto his back slinging him onto his shoulders. He could see the gunshot wound in his side and stomach. He knew after the winter soldier incident Von Strucker only used silver bullets. He found Wanda in an abandoned hunting shack waiting for him. He carefully laid the Captain down on the bed. </p><p>"Pietro...you're coated in blood are you hurt?" He shook his head. "No. That is all him." She crouched at the bed and examined the wounds. "I thought super soldiers could heal." He shook his head "I do not believe a super soldier werewolf shot with silver bullets stands much of a chance at healing. I need to get them out." He began rummaging through the cabinet.</p><p>"Unless you are a doctor I don't think that's a good plan." Just then the captain was trying to sit up. "Easy...just hold on. You are hurt." Wanda grabbed one of the rags from the cabinet and came over. "We should put pressure on that and you need to be quiet. Hydra is out looking for us. I don't think any of us want to go back with them." He laid back and settled a bit. "It's that bad huh kid?" </p><p>Pietro walked over. "We stopped being kids a long time ago Captain. The night Starks bombs tore Sokovia apart,we lost our childhood. Hydra took us to the point of no return when their offer of revenge led to cruel experiments and magical mutations but then you know all about mutations…….don't you eh?"</p><p>He grimaced at the inflection in the boy's voice. "So tell me how did you get bit?" He carefully shook his head and swallowed hard. "Don't know. First change was three months ago." They exchanged looks. "When they sent the soldier after you." He sat up again. "You know about Bu- I mean the winter soldier?" They nodded. "We were there two years ago when the scepter's magic cursed him. He killed 35 agents before they could stop him. He was then put back in the freezer until this spring then word got around that he had been compromised and Hydra was in dire straights. I will say this, you and your Avengers provided us an escape opportunity. "<br/>"But my brother's guilty conscience may cost us that on your account" the girl spat at him. </p><p>"You must excuse Wanda. She was hellbent on killing Mr. Stark however, we chose to get you away from Von Strucker's men. I am Pietro Maximoff, this is my sister Wanda and I believe you have about 30 minutes before you are a slobbering bloody werewolf. Do me a favor, try not to eat us Captain."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean his comms are offline Jarvis?" Tony swore at the AI as he searched high and low for Steve. Once the weapon misfired and the wall crumbled everyone scattered. Hydras people fanned out into the dense forest like they were on a fox hunt and Steve was gone without a trace. "Ok let's see that security feed J."</p><p>He watched as Cap faced off with Von Strucker. They talked a moment and then it happened. Cap lunged, Von Strucker fired, and the wall came down. After a few minutes Cap stumbled up and bolted leaving a ton of blood. </p><p>"Cap's trail ends 600ft south of the building, the only thing I can assume is someone grabbed him. I don't like the looks of this. I'll Call Nick, see if he's got any chatter." Natasha paused. She knew someone was watching her. "I'll finish this at the jet. I think someone's got ears out here and I don't know who."</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>The asset watched as the Avengers closed in on the base. He knew the last of Hydra's higher ups was there. They would be dealt with. Taken in to answer for their crimes or choke on a cyanide capsule like a coward.</p><p>Suddenly things changed. Hydra agents were scattering fanning out in the woods. The Avengers were frantically scrambling looking for someone. He waited in the trees watching as they regrouped. Where was his mission? He watched and waited but still no sign of him. He followed the widow as she made her way away from the building following Hydra's trail. </p><p>He sniffed at the air. His senses were especially heightened this time of the month. He could smell blood. Lot's of it off in the distance. He had to find it. He had a feeling his mission was there, he just hoped it wasn't his blood he was smelling. He watched the widow waiting for him to leave. Once she was gone he moved careful to avoid any Hydra agents. If he could he picked them off. </p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Wanda watched as sweat beaded on the Captains brow and color slowly drained from him.  Super soldier or not this man was not doing well.Suddenly he began to writhe on the bed. They watched as his bones rearranged and fur coated his body.  After that he didn't move much. They waited quietly in the dark shack doing their best to keep each other warm. After a few hours the Captain let out a low growl and lifted his head. Before they could react the door opened and a figure stood in it. </p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>"We gotta find him. I don't like the look of that wound." Bruce shook his head. "Why did he run like that? He was like a wild animal."<br/>"Maybe something triggered a flashback? We know how intense those get for him."  Natasha's tidbit made them all feel worse. Jarvis scanned repeatedly for any lock on his location. He hated to do it but he now had to tell them what he had witnessed over the last few months.</p><p>"Sir, while you may not be happy with me I have information I have withheld. Please understand I did so at the Captain's insistence that he would handle the situation soon but seeing as though it is nearly four months later and the circumstances have changed I cannot keep my silence." They all stared dumbfounded. "J? What is it? What's wrong." </p><p>He responded by showing them the security footage from Steve's suite. They all watched as Cap went from his 6ft brick shithouse self to a nearly 10 ft hulking mass of fur claws and teeth. Bruce looked at them. "The wolf...the wolf Hulk kept freaking about. He's been telling me for months. I thought he was just over reacting to Clint since we know he pets EVERY dog he crosses paths with." </p><p>Tony scrubbed his hands on his face. "How long has he been like this? Romanoff?" She shook her head "This is news to me and it's recent because our last Strike mission was a full moon and he was definitely not like this." </p><p>"If I may sir. I believe he was turned by the winter soldier. As I have looked through the records from this facility it appears that they were using the scepter to experiment on people. Sergeant Barnes was the first test subject and while the descriptions are vague it would seem something happened causing him to single handedly kill 35 hydra agents. The Captains first change was the week he returned to the tower. I merely adjusted his flashback protocols and gently encouraged him to seek your aid."</p><p>"Great...thanks J. God we gotta find him. How the hell do we track a wolf in the forest let alone a werewolf." Clint looked over at Natasha. "Maybe we can figure it out. I mean we track people for a living soooooo this might be doable."<br/>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Pietro instinctively shoved Wanda behind him as he stood staring at the hulking creature in the door frame. He took a step in and closed the door. "Hydra will find you soon" it growled. "We had a feeling but we can't just leave him and he's in no shape to move." The werewolf looked at him and his eyes narrowed. "Why are you helping him?" </p><p>He shrugged "I'm not a fan of people who hang out with Tony Stark but I like Hydra having a super soldier werewolf as a lab rat even less." Without another word he moved to the bed. "He's cold...is there a blanket?" They both shook their heads. "We barely found a rag to try and get some pressure on his wounds." The soldier carefully slid onto the bed and pulled the Captain on top of him as he began to rub his hands up and down him. "Gonna be ok Stevie. They won't take you. Promise."</p><p>Wanda tugged her brother aside. "Now is our chance, we leave. We save ourselves." Pietro looked from the two werewolves on the bed and then the window. "And what? Leave Captain America and the Winter Soldier to be sitting ducks?" She frowned "Do you hear yourself? The winter soldier is a monster, a killing machine. He can handle Hydra just fine."<br/>"He can't hold them off and keep the Captain safe. At least he isn't gonna hurt us.” She threw up her hands and groaned. “You are impossible Pietro. He merely shrugged and turned back to the soldier. “What should we do?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading kudos and comments greatly appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint and Natasha slipped carefully through the woods. Hydra was not far from then heading towards  the nearby town and yelling about losing the twins. “Maybe they aren’t looking for Cap?”  Natasha glared at him. “I think Hydra knows he’s out here.” After a while of careful movement they spotted the rundown cabin. “Do you think he’s there?” Natasha slipped closer. “Only one way to find out.” They carefully approached the door guns ready. When they threw the door open something smashed Clint into the wall. Natasha ducked and came up, gun pointed at a boy's head. She glanced in the corner to see the mound of growling fur on the bed clutching more fur close to it.</p><p>“Ok I think we need to relax here” The boy said as he looked towards the girl behind him and the angry fur mountain in the corner. “You are not Hydra. So you must be here for the Captain, yes?” Her eyes narrowed “Possibly...who are you? What are you?” He grinned at her “Ah she’s smart, catches on quick. I am Pietro Maximoff and this is my sister Wanda. We are two more Hydra lab rats trying to make a break for it in all the confusion. We came across the Captain and Against better judgment we took him with us. Then he showed up and he won’t let go of him. Holds onto him like he’s going to disappear in his hands.” Clint groaned as he picked himself up off the wall. “What the hell was that?” </p><p>She could see the small trickle of blood running down his face. “How bad is he?” She walked closer to the bed. “Barnes? Is that you? I need to look at him. You need to let me see.” He held him tighter. “He’s not good. Lost a lot of blood. One gunshot wound in the side, out his abdomen. Fragments are in the wound though. Silver bullets are not a practical projectile. He can’t heal this way. The turn back at sunrise will……” She watched as he went rigid and pulled Steve closer. “He’s gonna die and it’s all my fault.” He let out a loud long howl. Clint jumped up and tried to quiet him. “Shhh Shh it’s gonna be ok. We can get the team here but you gotta quiet. We can’t let Hydra know where we are. If they come we are hopelessly outgunned ok?”</p><p>There was a snort from the kids behind him. “We can handle Hydra fine. I told you we were their lab rats.” Once he was sure the panicked werewolf situation was handled he turned to the kids. “Where do you two belong?” There was silence. “Nowhere….we belong nowhere” the girl whispered. Natasha saw the look on Clint’s face. It was the classic “I gotta take you home to my wife and never let you go” look. She knew because that was the look he gave her in Budapest. “Everyone belongs somewhere. We just gotta find your somewhere.” There was a noise outside and Both of the werewolves were growling.  Natasha laid her finger on her lips to quiet them and they ducked down out of sight. They could see someone trying to look into the dirty window. “Doesn’t look like anyone is in here. Let's move closer to town, they must be there.” </p><p>After a few tense moments they left. Natasha opened a pouch around her thigh and moved back to the bed. “Do you remember me at all, soldier? The red room?” He was silent as he studied her features. “I need to try and pack that wound. Clint I need your kit too. Files say Loki’s scepter did this to you?” He was still holding Steve close but he was now giving her some access. Clint came over and held a small penlight. “Yikes. I can see a few pieces right there if you want me to-”<br/>“No. I don’t think we can risk pulling them out. We gotta pack it and hope Bruce can handle it.” As Clint stood the light still in his mouth a shot tore through the window and into his shoulder.</p><p>“Shit. They didn’t leave.” Shots were tearing through the building. “Nat, call Tony NOW!”  Wanda looked outside. “We are surrounded there’s dozens of them. We won’t last.” Clint Stood and grabbed his bow. “Like it or not we gotta try unless you wanna be dragged kicking and screaming back to Hydra. So If you don’t want that, get your butt outside and help me stop them.” Pietro followed him outside. “Let’s go old man this will be over quickly.” Natasha got up to follow and Wanda whimpered “Where are you going?” She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to fight. We don’t have time to babysit so either stay by those two and keep shut or be useful.” She disappeared after the others out the door. She could see they were outnumbered. After another bullet whizzed in past her she decided that enough was enough.</p><p>She threw the door open and laid into the line of Hydra agents closest to her. Natasha gave her a quick nod and went back to firing.It seemed like more kept coming and both Natasha and Clint were out of ammo. Pietro had nearly hit his limit as well. A man stepped forward and took off his mask. “Well I see you two are still covering Roger’s ass for him. Tell ya what, you give us Cap and we let the four of you walk. Otherwise we just paint the walls with you and we still take Rogers.” Clint growled at the man. “Building did a number on your face Brock.”<br/>“Oh? I thought it was an improvement Clint.” Natasha smirked over at him. “You two think you are so cute don't you. A regular Laurel and Hardy huh? Won’t be laughing when I screw you so hard you beg for me to stop while we make Barton watch.” Natasha frowned. “You don’t have anything that could make me beg” She snarled. They needed to buy time.  </p><p>********************************************************************************************************</p><p>Tony received the signal and they were quickly on their way.  Bruce was told to get as close as possible with the jet while he and Thor moved in. They could hear the sounds of a firefight in the distance. "Thor we gotta move faster!"</p><p>When they came over the hill they saw the dozens of Hydra agents and Clint and Natasha backed toward a shack with two kids. "Thor, light these bastards up."  They quickly moved to cover the spies who ducked back inside the shack. Natasha sat Clint in the chair. He was now nursing a wound in his shoulder and his side. She did what little she could. "Hang on Clint."</p><p>She moved over to the bed. "Our team is here. They are gonna need to come in to get Steve. You know they will want you to come." He growled in response. "Well either keep holding him or leave now. Just be sure to take a few Hydra agents out on the way."  To her surprise his grip tightened. "I promise they won't hurt you. You might be in a cell until they figure a plan but they won't harm you."</p><p>She saw the gun flash before she could call out to Clint. In a flurry movement a body hit the floor. Clint starred in shock as Pietro laid there a bullet wound in his chest. Wanda shrieked and the entire cabin shook. She held his hand begging him to wake up. After a moment she wiped her tears and stepped outside. Tony and Thor looked on in awe as a wave of red tore through the agents. They all dropped to the ground practically in pieces while the survivors scrambled. Wanda collapsed onto the ground sobbing.</p><p>Thor stepped inside the cabin and took in the scene. Natasha was taking care of Clint. His attention rested on the bed where there were two furry bodies. "We got some company Thor." Tony followed behind him with Wanda. She dropped to her brother and resumed mourning. "Bruce is on his way the jet landed about 400 feet past that hilltop. Think Thor can carry Clint back to the jet?" She nodded. Thor scooped him up effortlessly and left.</p><p>Natasha kneeled with Wanda. Tony shifted uncomfortably. "Look….if it's any help...I can handle anything you need for...arrangements." she scowled at him for a moment but nodded. "Focus on the Captain. The winter soldier will not be happy should he die." </p><p>Tony turned and saw the two werewolves on the bed. "Um...hi…..we haven't met but I'm-"<br/>"Stark. I'd know you anywhere." Tony looked surprised. "You can talk?" He rolled his eyes "Yes I can fucking talk." He put up his hands defensively "ok ok. Sorry. First time dealing with a werewolf."</p><p>"You didn't know about Steve?" He shook his head. "Jarvis filled us in about four hours ago. Before that we just figured he was having some issues dealing with the fact that you were alive." His ears dropped as he looked down at Steve. "You dumb punk. Just don't know when to help yourself do ya."</p><p>Bruce finally showed and took a look at Steve. "I have to treat him here. I don't know what will happen if he changes. Can you um...put him down? I don't want fur getting in there." Bucky hesitated but put him down. Bruce began carefully removing the bullet fragments. He was not comforted by how still he was as he did so. He finally had everything removed and the wound packed and not a moment too soon. Steve's form changed leaving a pale bruised and bloodied man. He turned his head to see Barnes naked as the day he was born hovering. </p><p>"Um… if you want to come with us we um...have some spare clothes on the jet." Bucky shook his head. "Stashed mine nearby. Be right back." He left the cabin and Tony couldn't help the loud breath he let out. "Are we really doing this? We are gonna take him, the winter soldier, the man who killed my parents, back to the compound?" Bruce glared at him. "I was there when Steve talked with you. You promised to help no matter what." </p><p>Before they could finish bickering the soldier stepped back in the cabin with his clothes. Bruce noted how the once well fitted tac gear now hung loosely on his frame. "We have some snacks on the jet if you need anything." He shook his head but then his stomach growled in protest. He walked over and carefully picked Steve up. "Lead the way." Natasha moved over to Wanda and her brother. "Would you like to come with us? There could be more Hydra." She nodded but didn't look away from her brother.</p><p>"He was always so optimistic when it came to people. I don't understand how he could be so forgiving so easily." Natasha knelt down to her "some people just have a knack for that. You helped two people who mean the world to me you could have easily left. Let me do what i can to help you." Wanda stood and lifted her brother in a cloud of red smoke.</p><p>Thor had things ready on the jet for Bruce. He had managed to treat Clint's wounds while they waited for them to return and Clint was now in a corner seat trying to sleep. They carefully laid Steve down. "He needs blood now. Tony give me your arm." Tony looked at him and recoiled. "Why me? He and Robin Hood have the same blood." Bucky growled and Bruce reached out and pulled him forward. "Clint's lost enough and you are our only type O. He's too weak to use anyone else's and I don't have time to argue." </p><p>At that Tony reluctantly gave Bruce his arm. Barnes stopped growling at him. "Maybe he'll give ya a lollie for bein' good Stark." Natasha and Bruce couldn't hide their smirks as Tony stared at him speechless. "Jarvis, did I get that ejector seat  installed on this jet yet?"</p><p>"Sir you know that even if you had I have explicitly refused to deploy such measures unless in extreme situations. As it stands a bit of snark from Sergeant Barnes may be good for your ego." He was now completely silent. Barnes for his part sat back, arms crossed, a smug look on his face. Natasha looked at him and smiled asking in Russian "So you are remembering yourself?"</p><p>He replied in Russian "Bits here and there. I remember this punk needs me. I didn't know for sure if I had bit him. My memories….they fail me. Some days I can only hold onto the past and others it's only here and now. There is no in between." She nodded "are you eating?" He frowned "Nyet." He made it clear he was done talking as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.</p><p>She looked over at Bruce and began to sign. "He hasn't been eating. Likely unable to feed himself after decades of tube feeding from Hydra and the Red room." Bruce signed back "I was afraid of that. I saw the footage from Dc. It's been months. I'm impressed he's functional. I wonder if he's been raiding the Hydra bases and administering some kind of liquid nutrients." Natasha raised her hands to sign back only for Barnes to grab them. "Stop talkin' 'bout me Doll."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>